elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Light Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. 'Light Creature Lore ' Iris, Goddess of light and adherent of goodness, used careful consideration in forming her creatures, knowing the impact their form would have on the morale, safety, and well-being of her followers and all those who upheld the beliefs she fostered. With the rise of Kage, who would be her husband and her greatest rival, she concentrated even more tightly on the strength and power of her children and followers. Light Creatures Photon/Ray of Light Knowing that the pure embodiment of her element, light, carried a power in of itself, Iris looked upon the early examples of Eteru's spark and was inspired. She toiled long hours in the pursuit of stabilizing the sparks for him, but was unable to do so without imbuing the transient creatures with some of her own essence, an unending font of light. Iris has been known to manifest these for her faithful in times of darkness both physical and spiritual as a sign of her support. In creating these divine beings, Iris was rewarded for her hard work. Some of these beautiful creatures would give back light quanta to Iris, representing the all-encompassing, reciprocal quality of light. Pegasus/Elite Pegasus Enraged at Mercury's grievous misuse of the gift she had given him, she stormed to Mercury's workshop while he was occupied elsewhere and stole a set of wings he had been painstakingly crafting for his Wyrms. She took a pure, white horse and grafted the wings to it, producing a creature that would be able to use Mercury's elemental power against him. Considering her revenge complete, she pondered what she could do with the designs for wings that she had taken. The horse, called a Pegasus, in itself was a very powerful beast, whose skill in flying lent it the ability to dive down onto the opponent, dealing much greater damage than usual. Guardian Angel/Archangel A while later, Iris decided that the rate at which her followers fell to the forces of Death was unacceptable. Fire raged and burnt her creatures until they could be eaten by Otyughs, and the icey arctic squids chilled her poor followers to death. At last she decided that she would put to use the Wings she 'received' from Mercury to good use. She appeared before her most devout of followers and told him that she would reward him for his service. She gave the wings to him, and told him that he would guard her followers, and gave him the gift of healing. He later took up a sword and began to slay his foes, becoming the first Archangel. Golden Dragon/Light Dragon Iris is able to see anything that is in light. As such, the swirling energy of Henku's form cast Iris's sight into the workings of Great Elemental Goddess of Entropy's acomplishments. She saw first-hand the first Purple Dragon, and watched with disinterest as Death stole them to make the Bone Dragons. She watched at Eteru's Phase Dragons roll forth from a wormhole in space She watched as Pertcha called forth the first Ice Dragons. She watched as Brigid stole a Wyrm and transformed it into the Crimson dragons. She watched as Mercury began to truly fall in love with Pertcha and create the Azure dragons. She looked on as Gaia empowered her Leaf Dragons to become Emerald Dragons. At last, she decided, perhaps it was time for change. She went to Kage, God of Darkness, and asked him to help her to steal a dragon- any dragon. Kage, always pleased with such a request, stole one of the first dragons, an old Amethyst by the name of Eris. Eris had always been a powerful dragon, and a dissenter in Henku's camp. She willing submitted to Iris's changes, losing some of her amazing strength. instead she found that her scales had turned to a pure gold, and that she eminated light. She felt herself stabilize, and stability is not something that an Amethyst Dragon often enjoys. When she later bore a clutch of eggs, only one of them were similarly brilliantly colored, but still the other had scales of a soft gold color. The Gold Dragons would come into thier brighter aspect as they aged, and only the truly old ever became a true Light Dragon. Category:Fan-made Lore